My hands, My Lips, the Rest of my Life
by TessaStarDean
Summary: Dave and Emily get married.


Emily flumped down on the couch, letting out a long sigh. "Do we have to get married?"

Dave's eyebrows rose slightly, and he turned from his magazine to look over at her. "You don't want to marry me anymore?"

She gave him a smirk and rested her hand on his arm, turning so that she could face him as she curled her legs underneath her. "That's not what I meant." She sighed again, leaning her head back. "It's my mother."

"You don't want to marry your mother?"

Emily swatted at him and rolled her eyes. "Can you just be serious for a minute?"

Chuckling, Dave set his magazine down and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "What did she do this time?"

"Nothing…Everything. You know how she is."

He nodded. "I take it she has some pretty specific ideas of how her daughter should get married?"

"That's one way to put it. She has an opinion on everything, Dave."

"Sounds familiar."

This time she elbowed him in the side. "You're not helping."

Pulling her closer, Dave kissed the side of her head. "Well, I can't make your mother disappear or suddenly stop trying to control everything. But I can take you out for a special dinner tomorrow."

She was immediately suspicious. "Special how?"

He shrugged. "JJ told me about this great place she went to last week. Suggested we try it. All you have to do is put on a pretty dress and show up and eat. Sound good?"

"Food doesn't solve everything, Rossi." Emily sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "It sure does help though."

8888888888888888888888888

There was a cool breeze, but the night was warm, and Emily smiled as Dave took her hand in his. The waiter led them back through the restaurant until they reached a set of glass doors, and then they came out onto a patio with three or four tables set up. Tiny white lights were strung up over their heads, casting everything in a warm glow, from the tablecloths to the small vases of flowers that rested in the center of each.

And her friends.

Emily's mouth fell open even as her throat closed, her eyes moving from each familiar face to the next. Reid stood with Morgan and Garcia, all three nicely dressed and wearing similar smiles. Hotch and JJ stood a few feet away with her mother, all of whom turned as they stepped out onto the red brick.

"Dave…?"

He moved his mouth next to her ear. "You've been so stressed out lately, trying to plan everything. Joe there is a Justice of the Peace, and he'll marry us tonight." He paused. "If you want him to."

She hadn't even had to suggest it, even though running off and just getting married had crossed her mind more times than she could count in the past few months. He had read her, just like he always did, and had handed her the very thing she wanted most. It terrified her to no end that he knew her that well, but it also made her feel more safe than she ever had before. He knew her – completely – and he still loved her. He was still there.

He would always be there.

She squeezed his hand, her voice cracking as she spoke. "Let's do this."

Swallowing back a lump, Dave smiled at her and then walked them across the patio, stopping in front of the one man Emily didn't recognize. Hotch immediately moved to Dave's side, and JJ came stand beside her, a knowing smile on her face. Elizabeth Prentiss hugged her daughter briefly, but tightly, brushing a hair from her face.

"I didn't realize how important this was to you, Emily. I wish you had said something."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Elizabeth shook her head and gave her a small smile. "I wish you all the happiness this life can bring you." She kissed her forehead and then walked over to the rest of the team.

"Joe," Dave nodded before facing Emily and taking both of her hands in his.

"So she actually agreed to marry you, huh?" he smirked.

"Twenty-five years, and still a pain in my ass," Dave grumbled.

"I do what I can." Joe straightened up, clasping his hands in front of him. "Do we have the rings?"

Hotch reached into his pocket and pulled them out, letting them rest on his palm. Emily's hands were shaking as she reached for one, but Dave caught her eye and smiled, and she knew this was exactly where she was supposed to be, nerves and all.

"Dave asked me to keep this simple," Joe continued. "I hope that's alright with you," he added, looking at Emily.

Her eyes never left Dave's, but her smile grew. "The simpler, the better."

He nodded. "Good. David Rossi, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love her, cherish her, respect her, and take care of her, no matter where this life leads you?"

Dave nodded, his voice gruff. "I do."

"And Emily Prentiss, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love him, cherish him, respect him, and take care of him, no matter where this life leads you or how much of a pain he can be?"

She let out a laugh, squeezing his hands. "God help me, but I do."

"Good. You can exchange rings."

It was done silently, with shaking hands and blushing smiles. Despite the fact that he had been through this before, Dave couldn't help but think that this was different. It felt different.

It felt like coming home.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Joe grinned. "Get with the kissing."

There was cheering and clapping all around them, but Emily hardly heard it. She had his ring on her finger and his lips pressed to hers, and she was his, for the rest of their lives.

She wasn't afraid anymore.


End file.
